What's in the Heart
by creativitykafune
Summary: InuxKagInuyasha is with Kikyo and Kagome is with Naraku if these two couples happen to meet,will it be love at first sight?Madness?Or both?ON HOLD
1. Proloeuge

**_creativitykafune: Hey! This is my first fanfic of Inuyasha ever so I hope you like it! I am also so sorry for the people who had read my other stories which I am still continuing like_ An Angel Tale_ or_ Break the Curse, _But don't worry I will continue on the rest of my stories once I get the information! I am also busy with school work! So I am sorry again! Please enjoy my first Inuyasha fic!_**_

* * *

_

_Summary: Inuyasha is with Kikyo and Kagome is with Naraku if these two couples happen to meet, will it be love at first sight? Madness? Or both?_

Kagome-18

Kikyo-19

Inuyasha-18

Nuraku-19

* * *

**Flowers Bloom**

_**Prologue**_

_**The temple of the Hirugashi**_

"Kagome! What are you doing! It's no time for practicing! It's time for dinner!" yelled a small boy.

"Coming!" Kagome shouted as she put away her archery equipment inside the shed and she then ran to inside to the kitchen where her Mother referred as mama, Sota and Jii-chan who is also known as grandpa.

"Hi Mama, Jii-chan and Sota!" shouted Kagome who is still in her archery outfit. (priestess outfit)

"Come and sit down Kagome but first go and wash your face and hands okay? Your all sweaty!" Her mother said.

"Sure thing mama!" she then ran to the kitchen sink and washed her hands and face and wiped herself with a paper towel and threw it away. Kagome then sat at the table.

_'Hi, I'm Kagome Hirugashi! I have a brother name Sota who is now in middle school, I have a mother who I like to call mama and a grandpa who's name is Jii-chan but I call him grandpa though and plus we have a pet can name Buyo. I am smart in school, athletic, a good actor and I am captain of the archery club. And I also love choir! My family the Hirugashi is descendents of priestesses and priests as well my grandpa is a priest to but not really a good one but he sure does know his history and basics. As I am the reincarnation of one famous priestess named Kikyo and I am reincarnated to her to.'_

"Time to eat now!" the four chanted as they clapped their hands.

As they ate they had a conversation.

"So Kagome, what are you going to do on your 18th birthday?" asked Sota.

"Oh, the usual, stay at home all day and celebrate it with you guys!" she smiled as the family smiled again and sighed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Your always celebrating your birthday with us! Well no offense sis but you need to celebrate it with your friends this time! Heck your turning eighteen!" Sota sighed.

"Eh?" Kagome would always say.

"We don't mind celebrating your birthday with you Kagome, it's just your eighteen and you should be able to celebrate your birthday with your friends." Her mother agreed.

"Well if you don't want to Kagome-chan, you can celebrate your birthday with us again and I'll give you an ancient mermaid scale again!" smiled grandpa.

"Well, I do want to celebrate my birthday at a Karaoke or well… I'm not sure but I'll plan it later!" Kagome smiled.

"Well think fast sis, your birthday is coming up tomorrow!" Sota chuckled.

"Oh, schools tomorrow to, did you do all your homework?" asked the mom.

"Yes!" chanted Kagome and Sota.

Everyone then started to finish up their food and started leave the dinning table and clean up so they can get ready for bed tomorrow.

When Kagome finished taking a bath and getting ready for bed she then flopped on her bed setting her alarm clock as she shouted goodnight to everyone. 'I'm so sleepy… I have an early meeting of the Archery club…and it's already the fifth day of the first school year as a Senior….sigh…nighty-night….' Kagome then fell asleep.

**_

* * *

Takashi family mansion _**

Takashi family, they are famous for the battle tournaments the hold for the whole world and they had a powerful royal demon blood plus a royal family of humans.

"INUYASHA, DO NOT DESTROY THE AREANA!" shouted Jaken the servant of Sesshomaru.

"Ah, shut the hell up Jaken!" Shouted a silver haired half demon. Inuyasha has a stubborn personality but he is kind in some ways though. He is smart, athletic, a good actor, popular, a half demon, he's in the Kendo club but it's not his thing but he's number one at it and he's a great singer.

At the arena, Inuyasha had just destroyed it because he used his tetsusaiga's ultimate ability the wind scar but still got defeated by his brother Sesshomaru with a punch in the guts.

"D-damn…." Inuyasha keeled over but got up quickly.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay!" shouted his mother Izayoi who is a princess but now is queen with her husband who is also the King of the dog demons.

"Keh, I'm not hurt a bit!" Inuyasha stood pridely but fell again because slapped him in the back.

"Ow!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were not hurt a bit my boy." Inuyasha's father Inutaisho chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Sesshy, are you okay!" shouted Rin, Sesshomaru's wife.

"Yeah I'm okay." Rin then smiled and gave him a hug and walked in the housed also bidding good night to their parents and headed to bed early followed by Jaken.

"Well Inuyasha, get ready for bed, your new school starts tomorrow at Shikon high!" smiled Inutaisho.

"Ya whatever…" Inuyasha growled as the two parents chuckled.

Inuyasha had just washed up for bed and flopped inside his blankets. 'I wonder how school will go tomorrow.' He then snored away.

* * *

**_creativitykafune: Hey did you enjoy? Well please review the story! And if you have any ideas, please write it in the review! Or any comments! Well gotta go! Sorry if it was short but don't worry, I'll make it about five to seven pages long! Also please be patient on my other stories too! I'll update soon!_**


	2. The New Student

**summary: **_Inuyasha is with Kikyo and Kagome is with Naraku if these two couples happen to meet, will it be love at first sight? Madness? Or both?_

**Kagome-18**

**Kikyo-19**

**Inuyasha-18**

**Nuraku-19**

**

* * *

**

**creativitykafune: **_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting patiently!If your wondering how old is Inuyasha, he's only eighteen years old and he's lived a century years ago... you know how the story goes in the real Anime. So yeah, now you know. It's like I placed my storyline like the anime but in a different way. So please enjoy and I hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Plus I do not own the Anime and the manga.

(I felt like I wanted to type a Disclaimer...)

**

* * *

Author's note:**I am sorry for not updating my other stories, It'll take a while for me think! I need ideas and I need new information! Argh! If only I read all the anime and watch it before I had typed the stories down so I wouldn't make you mad that I have not updated long. The other reason is that I have a lot of school work to do and it's hurting my brain out! It's making my brain all rotten and turned into dust! Argh! If anyway... please if you can... can you help me get some info on **Fruits Basket, Peach Girl, Get Backers, Sailor Moon, DNAngel, DragonballZ** and maybe **Pretear** please! 

_

* * *

_

_**Reviews...**_

**kimiko  
2005-10-13  
ch 1, anon.** -oh my

_Thank you for reviewing me! You are one of my first reviwers! Thank you for reviewing!_

**

* * *

**

**Flash Back:**

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

_When Kagome finished taking a bath and getting ready for bed she then flopped on her bed setting her alarm clock as she shouted goodnight to everyone. 'I'm so sleepy… I have an early meeting of the Archery club…and it's already the fifth day of the first school year as a Senior….sigh…nighty-night….' Kagome then fell asleep._

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

_Inuyasha had just washed up for bed and flopped inside his blankets. 'I wonder how school will go tomorrow.' He then snored away.

* * *

_

**Flowers Bloom**

**_Chapter 2_**

**The new student**

**_

* * *

The temple of the Hirugashi_**

"…Kagome! Kagome your going to be late for school!" shouted Kagome's mom.

"W-what time is it… oh no! It's already seven a.m. school starts at seven thirty!" Kagome screamed because she takes first period classes so then Kagome ran to her closet got dressed, brushed her teeth and took a piece of toast out, and finally grabbed her things and ran out the door with bed hair.

"Man! Five minutes till school starts! Why did I not hear my alarm clock go on?" She then started to run down till she crossing street and waited till the signal light went on so she then ate her piece of bread. Then the light went on and she then ran like her life depends on it and ran across the street and reached the school before the gates had closed. Following people who were staring at her strangely.

_**Schedule for school:**_

_1.First period-Homeroom_

_2.Second period-Homeroom_

_-Break-_

_3.Third P.E._

_4.Fourth period-Homeroom_

_5.Lunch_

_6.Sixth period-Science_

_7.Seventh period-Math_

_8.Eighth period-Choir_

_AFTER SCHOOL CLUBS EVERYDAY-Archery

* * *

__**The Takashi's mansion**_

"Well, Inuyasha are you ready for school?" asked a lovingly mother.

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" shouted Inuyasha who came down the stairs running.

"Inuyasha, take the chuffer so people won't notice you." said Intaisho.

"Nah, I'll walk. Where's Sesshomaru and Rin?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, there still asleep. I'll tell them that you left." announced Izayoi.

"Oh and also tell bro I want a rematch after school!" shouted Inuyasha as he grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door jumping up on buildings to buildings to reach the school.

"I think something new will happen to him today!" smiled Izaiyo.

"Yeah…" Intashio smiled as well.

**_Schedule for school:_**

_1.First period-Homeroom_

_2.Second period-Homeroom_

_-Break-_

_3.Third P.E._

_4.Fourth period-Homeroom_

_5.Lunch_

_6.Sixth period-Science_

_7.Seventh period-Math_

_8.Eighth period-Choir_

_AFTER SCHOOL CLUBS EVERYDAY-None yet, either Kendo are something that deals with blades.

* * *

_

_**Shikon High**_

"I'm glad that you came today Miss Hirugashi, what is your excuse?" asked the teacher.

"I'm sorry for being late Mrs. Plum. I just woke up late today because of my alarm clock didn't work. I apologize." bowed Kagome with bed hair.

"I can see, because of your hair is still not combed." sighed the teacher as Kagome's face flushed like a tomato as she tried to fix it.

"Well I'll let it go since it is only the new school year, this will be a warning to all of you in this class. You may go to your seat Hirugashi." explained the teacher as everyone nodded.

As Kagome went to her seat she then was tapped on the shoulder by her friends Sango and Ayame.

"Hey!" smiled Kagome as she whispered.

"Hey." smiled her friends.

'Sango Slayer is one of my best friends she is from the Demon Slayer tribe and is one of the best ever. She also has a brother named Kohaku who is in the same grade as my brother Sota and goes to the same school. They are also pretty close since after all their siblings just like me and my 'lil bro! She plus has a cat named Kiarra, she is a two-tailed cat that is also very strong. It has the power to grow very large and even fly.

Sango may look innocent but, be warn because she uses her Hiraikotsu (flying bone), which is a large boomerang. She can slice through just about any demon with it. She also uses a katana and a small dagger. Sango also is a good explainer as well and calms down a lot of people!'  
Ayame Sena is also my other best friend. She's from the Wolf Demon tribe and she may look harmless but watch out because Ayame is quite strong herself, and she can throw grass and leaves which can slice through demons. She loves to talk and if you get on her bad side, she'll say harsh, I mean harsh things at ya! So watch out.'

and her mouth if you get on her bad side.

"Naraku was looking for you all morning today, he came in really early to just see you." smiled Ayame.

"Oh, he did?" smiled Kagome as the two girls smiled. 'I love my boyfriend! He's so sweet! We've been a couple since freshmen year! He's so kind, and did I say he's sweet? Naraku is also smart! He's also a half demon but I don't care at all because I love him! But for some reason I do not know what kind of demon…'

"Well he said he's going to meet us at break today." explained Sango.

"Okay, where?" Kagome asked.

"In front of the gym." Ayame answered.

"Okay, any news?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, Did you know we are having a new student in our class today?" replied Sango.

."Yeah!" whispered Ayame.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Kagome.

"We don't know yet but, say let's talk about your birthday this year." asked Ayame.

"Um…" Kagome couldn't really say because she wasn't sure what to do on her birthday.

"Let's talk about it later at break okay?" asked Sango as the two girls nodded their heads.

**_Five minutes later…_**

The class was writing their notes until the teacher had went to the door causing the class to look. As Mrs. Plum came back she said, "Class we have a new student and will now be joining our class today, so please give him a warm welcome… you may come in now Mr. Takashi, and introduce yourself."

Then came in a man with long silver hair and with dog ears wearing the school uniform for Shikon High. "Hi my name's Inuyasha Takashi, as you all may know I'm a hanyou and my family owns the famous Battle tournament. I also want to know where I can sign up for the kendo team or are there any clubs for sword battles?" grinned Inuyasha. The class swooned over his introductory minus Kagome who was so busy with her notes, and thinking about Naraku also was not paying attention to the class causing Mrs. Plum to notice.

"Mrs. Hirugashi?" asked Mrs. Plum causing Kagome to stiff up and feigned a smile as she stood from her desk.

"Oh, I'm sorry again, I was really into writing my notes that I did not pay attention." The class sighed as well as the teacher.

"Well, I'll let you introduce yourself to Mr. Takashi and let him sit next to you, but I am grateful that you are doing your work ahead of time though, I admire your hard work." smiled the teacher as the students smiled as well. (As you all know, Kagome is a student role model too.)

'What's with this girl? She doesn't seem to pay attention a lot, that's stupid, but the only thing that seems positive about her is that she is a good worker like the teacher said.' Inuyasha thought.

"Hi I'm Kagome Hiragushi, The class and I are glad to have you here at Shikon High. We also have a Kendo club and yes we have a club with sword battles but the club is called the Blade club, you can sign up by the P.E. teacher while you get to your P.E. class." smiled Kagome as the class also swooned over her introductory.

"Oh, thanks for your introducing to me Hiragushi." said Inuyasha.

"My pleasure." Kagome smiled.

"That'll be all Hiragushi, you may sit and also you Takashi." Then the class resumed while Inuyasha went to his new seat.

'Wow, she's smart.' Inuyasha grinned while he took out his notebook and a pencil.

Class was going well throughout the two periods until the bell rang.

"Well that's all for class, see you at fourth period!" smiled the teacher as everyone got ready for their next class.

**_Kagome's P.O.V._**

Kagome started to socialize with her two best friends until they met up with Naraku at the gym.

"Kagome!" smiled Naraku as he gave a hug to Kagome.

"Hey Naraku!" smiled Kagome as she hugged him back.

"Ew… their such lovebirds!" disgusted Ayame backed a step.

"Don't be rude Ayame." replied Sango making Ayame pout.

"Yeah don't be rude Ayame!" said an angry Kagome while Naraku only chuckled.

"So what are you going to do for your birthday Kagome?" asked the group.

"Hmm… not sure!" smiled Kagome.

"Well, we can go to Wacdonalds or Karoke tonight?" smiled Ayame and Sango.

"Hmm…" Kagome was thinking.

"We can go to your has to after." smiled Naraku giving her his one-hundred watt smile grin.

"Hmm…why not!" Smiled Kagome. "But first all of us have school clubs and you all know that my club stays after school the longest so you guys got to be there and pick me up and maybe watch me to!" smiled Kagome.

"Alright!" smiled the group until Sango twitched as she felt some caressing her ass. The group notice and only gawk at the person was doing it.

"Hello San…." the man trailed while Sango slapped his hand hard with her left hand and with the right slapped the man at the right cheek leaving a mark.

"Owie…" the man placed his his hand on his cheek.

"Miroku! Hentai!" screamed Sango.

"Sorry! Couldn't resist!" smiled an innocent Miroku.

'Miroku is one of my best friends as well, he's a monk who had a family lines of who had the wind tunnel in their right hand and it is a curse that some evil bad guy put a curse on his family and if the man bears a child, the child would have the curse as well until the curse is broken. Maybe somehow the curse is broken because Miroku doesn't have the wind tunnel in his right hand. Rather than that he is a pervert, be careful of his favorite line girls because his favorite line is "Would you like to bear my child?". Sometimes he even has his companion Hachi pretend to be a demon to scam people. He is good hearted, but is not always honest. Plus, his deadly attacks with his monk staff that he'll carry time to time and the staff is called the shakujou (monk's staff) and can create strong spells for finding and vanquishing demons.'

"Hey Miroku…" everyone smiled a bit while they had a sweat drop.

"Hey, so am I invited to your birthday party Kagome of which you were talking about?" asked Miroku while Sango shook her head.

"Sure! We're going to Wacdonalds and then Karoke and after that my house. But first, you guys are coming to pick me up from practice because at Archery club takes forever!" whined Kagome.

Kagome and then the group started to gossip more for a few minutes until the bell rang.

**_Inuyasha's P.O.V._**

"Let's where to go next?" Inuyasha looked at his scheadule and his next scheadule was P.E. As he walked, he saw a group of people that was with Kagome Hiragushi in front of the gym. He wanted to go but something stopped him because he watched Kagome and a man embrace each other causing him to have a tinge of jealousy. Inuyasha never noticed but Kagome did look like that priestest he knew of a long time ago…

'Huh? Me, jealous of that filthy Hanyou? Nah, but…' He stole a glance at Kagome but had totally forgotten her since some was tapping his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned around and to see another girl who looked like…

'Kikyo!' Inuyasha exclaimed to himself.

"Hi, the names Kikyo Hiro, are you knew here?" Kikyo asked. The girl had long straight hair and looked alike with Kagome but only had straight hair and her eyes were so blank with no emotion.

"Uh, yeah… my names Inuyasha, nice to meet you." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Would you like a tour?" Kikyo asked.

"Sure, thank you!" grinned Inuyasha forgetting all about Kagome.

"Okay!" smiled Kikyo while she started to tour Inuyasha around the school.

'For some reason, I feel as if I know her, as if she is Kikyo… if she is… I need to apologize to her… tell her it wasn't me who killed her… why am I thinking of the dumb past!' Inuyasha started to shake his head.

"Hm, did I say something?" asked Kikyo.

"Oh, nothing! It's just that you look familiar to me… for some reason…" Inuyasha trailed.

"Well maybe we met in the past a century ago…" smiled Kikyo as she held his hand gently while Inuyasha felt so familiar to her.

The bell then rang and they were going to their classes.

"Wait!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's hand.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked.

"Would you like to go to Wacdonalds today after school so we can know each other?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh, are you calling this a date?" asked Kikyo who chuckled.

"Um… yeah…" Inuyasha said shyly, wait he was never shy…what's wrong with him?

"Sure! We can meet at the gates!" smiled Kikyo and then the two ran to their classes.

'She seems awfully like Kikyo…" thought Inuyasha.

**_Meanwhile…_**

'Teehee, fool…chuckle… your going to regret for what you did to me Inuyasha… your going down to hell with me.' smirked that seemed to be nice Kikyo.

* * *

**creativitykafune:**_ Hey thanks for reading my first inuyasha story! Kikyo seems awfully evil don't ya think? Even Naraku, what kind of demon is he?I think Inuyasha and Kagome are to dense to notice each other especially for Kagome most of the time because she's thinking about Naraku all the time when she studies! Well ya'll know that...right? Do you think that the storyline is going just great?__ Please don't forget to review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, please place it in the review! And Irepeat..._**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also if you can, please help on gathering information please!**

**_creativykafune out!_**


	3. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
